I Don't Even
by TheSexiestVampire
Summary: Ed/Al/Roy Elricest, threesome, bondage, rape


I wrote this when I was in sixth grade. Please not that I did not, do not, and have never liked this pairing, this was exclusively for comedic purposes.  
Elricest, don't like don't read, etc. etc. etc.

-

It was a bright, sunny Saturday morning. Not that Edward Elric knew that- he was too busy lying in his room with the windows closed and the door closed and locked. His pants were on the floor and his hands were stroking his dick furiously. He moaned. Ed was just about to come when someone knocked on the door. "Brother!"  
"Don't come in, Al."  
"But...! I was making you breakfast and it's burning...what do I doooo?"  
"Just wait!" Too late. Al had found his key (don't ask why he has a key to Ed's room) and opened the door just in time to be sprayed with sticky, white fluid. Ed turned bright red. "Um...sorry?" Al smiled slightly. He stepped into his brother's room and closed the door behind him. The elder of the two tilted his head to the side. "...? Al?" His brother walked slowly across the room to his bed and sat down. Ed, completely shocked, was still holding his still-hard dick. Al looked at it and grinned. A little bulge of his own started to form, pushing up his zipper. He looked down at it and laughed, promptly taking off his jeans. Ed started- Al was wearing no boxers. "Al..you're HUGE." Al blushed a little then leaned over and took his brother's dick in his mouth. Edward whacked the taller boy on the head- "Al! What are you DOING?" Al sucked harder, running his tongue up and down it. "Stop, Al! Stop it!" Abruptly, he did. Alphonse walked out of the room, leaving Edward frozen on the bed. A moment later, he walked back in with a wicked grin and a coil of rope and a pair of handcuffs. The blonde gasped and tried to get up, but it was too late. His brother was too fast. Within moments, the fullmetal alchemist had his legs tied up in the air and his hands in cuffs. He was tied to the bed. Al had found a piece of cloth and gagged him, so he couldn't say a word. Fullmetal looked up at his brother with frightened eyes. Al grinned. He lightly stroked Ed's dick, which was sticking straight up in the air, and Ed made a sort of a strangled moaning sound, which was all he could do with the gag on. Al continued stroking it for a few minutes, then ran his hands up and down it faster and faster. Without warning, Edward came, spraying it everywhere for the second time that day. Al licked it all up and then took his elder's dripping, hard cock in his mouth again and bit lightly, just enough to draw blood. A muffled crying sound came from somewhere around Ed's face. Al sucked in all the blood he could, and continued to move his mouth and tongue up and down Edward until he came yet again, straight into the back of his younger brother's throat. Al swallowed, smiling. Once he was finished savoring the flavor, he pulled the gag off of Fullmetal. Ed looked up, terrified, into Alphonse's eyes. "..Al? You done?"  
"Not even remotely." Alphonse guided his own cock, which was sticking straight up into the air, into Ed's mouth and pushed in as far as it would go. He sighed with pleasure. "Ed?" A strangled "yes?" came from his brother. "Give me good head or I'll tie you up naked and toss you to the fangirls." Fullmetal's eyes widened in shock, and he proceeded to suck Al like he had never sucked before. Alphonse smiled. "You'll have to do better than that!" Ed sucked harder. He whipped his tongue in circles around Al's dick faster and faster. The young boy moaned and groaned as it got better and better. "Ed!"  
"mmff!?"  
"Tie me up. Brutalize me." With a final lick, Ed pulled Alphonse's dick out of his mouth. Al untied his brother and handed him the ropes. With a resigned sigh, Edward tied his younger brother up, pulling the knots tight.  
"What's to stop me from leaving now?"  
"I've got Mustang guarding the door."  
"Oh."  
"Anyway, you know you want it."  
_"No, I don't!"_ thought Ed, but he didn't dare say it. Instead, he grabbed Al's dick and pulled hard. Al screamed. Ed grabbed it and pulled and rubbed until he thought his hands would fall of. He even thought he was doing a pretty good job, until he looked into Al's eyes. He looked pleased, but unsatisfied.  
"You'll have to do better than THAT to make me come." Ed sighed, resigned. He stuck his brother's huge dick back into his mouth and sucked even harder than before. With the other hand, he grabbed the whip lying on the floor- where did that come from?- and started flicking the young boy. Al moaned. "Oh! Ohhhh yes don't stop Edward don't you stop..." Ed didn't stop. Finally, a huge blast came out of Al with such force that it knocked the blonde to the floor. He stared up at Al.  
"We're almost done, Ed. Now I get to make you come one more time. Untie me." Remembering that the colonel was guarding the door, Edward untied his brother without protest. Not hesitating for even a moment, Al leaped on top of his brother. He ripped off both of their shirts- they had each been half dressed still up until now- and mounted him. Their rock-hard cocks pressed together. Edward gasped. Al smiled. "can't have you trying to get away, now!" He used the cloth that had been over his mouth before to blinfold him, then tied his hands and feet. Then he shouted to the hallway: "Mustang! Come here!" Ed gasped-  
"No!" Roy strutted in, looking pleased with himself.  
"Do I get to help?" Alphonse smiled and nodded. The two of them tied Edward's wrists to the ceiling, so that he was hanging in the air- but it was a low ceiling- so his feet almost touched the floor. Al took the back, penetrating his brother's asshole quickly and roughly. At almost exactly the same time, Roy took off his pants and pressed his hard cock against Edward's. They both did their best, and Ed's dick got harder and harder, impossible as it seemed. Roy started licking and sucking his nipples, giving each one the full treatment. Al kissed his neck and pulled his hair. Once Mustang was done, he picked up the discarded whip and started giving Fullmetal the experience of a lifetime. It seemed like they were each going to come soon- and they all did, Al and Roy at the same time and Ed a moment after. As Alphonse came, he screamed "Ed!" Roy screamed "Al!" There was silence for a split second, then an explosion from Edward and "Kyon!"  
THE END ^_^


End file.
